D c33s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 32 Chapter 33 of 75 Mad Costume Parties chapter 34 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Late that night, Luna was grinning cheerfully as she mingled with other ponies in Sugar Cube Corners, looking bright and happy. Buffet tables had been set up on either side of the main room, loaded with bowls of candy and other sugary treats, and there was coffee, alcohol, and plenty of cola to go around as well. Pinkie Pie was bouncing cheerfully around, her mane and tail both combed and kept straight by countless bottles of hairspray, and Pinkamena looked less-than-thrilled with her own mane done up to be bouncy, wild and unkempt, like her mess of a tail. Despite neither twin being very good at mimicking the behavior of the other, it still worked surprisingly well, and Scrivener kept awkwardly peering at Pinkamena when she approached just to make sure it was her, usually confirmed by when she glared at him or tried to bite him. Fluttershy was still in the shape of a Phooka, looking a little embarrassed, but word had gone around she had fallen nicely into the role outside. A real Phooka was still wandering around beside her, but he was welcome here: Scrivener was pretty sure his name was Nirvana, although the Phooka rarely spoke their names aloud. Names had great power to the Phooka... when they revealed their names to someone, it was a great show of trust. Cowlick and her pirate crew – including Rainbow Dash, who had been given the choice by Cowlick to either 'join the crew or walk the plank' by the cheerful engineer – were over in one corner, laughing away with Applejack, who was dressed up as Daring Do. Rainbow kept dreamily staring at her, and Luna had already made several awkward jokes about this. Surprisingly, so had Twilight Sparkle, since she had been the one to get Rainbow into the series in the first place and had been unable to resist a particularly-witty joke about 'tomb raiding.' Which had just led into a retort about her tomb being raided, with her dressed up as a Lich, and Twilight had grumbled under her breath about finding Scrivener to get some better insults. Discombobulation was wandering around, moodily holding a napkin of ice cubes against his head in one hand and a mug of black coffee in his talon. Luna had tackled him right into a rock, and the Draconequus was now visibly sulking about this. Celestia was walking easily along beside him, holding curious conversation with the Draconequus between smiling at the other guests, but most of her attention clearly held by the chimerical creature as they walked side-by-side, refusing to be put off by his retorts and seemingly-random references. Rarity and Spike were there as well, the unicorn smiling and dressed up in a beautiful, elegant vampire costume, Spike laughing and grinning in a matching outfit, poking every so often at the gemstone fangs Rarity had made for him, and admitting to a curious Scrivener: "It's a lot like having candy in my mouth I'm not allowed to eat. I just keep telling myself 'just a few more minutes' and trying to keep myself distracted. I think Rarity's just waiting to see how long before I finally break and eat them." Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were still in their paired costume, sitting now with Scootaloo – hurriedly dressed up as a pirate after she had seen Rainbow Dash forced into buccaneer garb – and Sweetie Belle – who was wearing a gorgeous dress of seashells and dried marine plants, her mane hidden by a wig of kelp – at one side of the table. Big Mac was loitering nearby, wearing a far-too-small scarecrow costume that had made Luna huff in disappointment, complaining: "Thou could do so much better if thou desired!" "Yup." was the only response she received, and so Luna had gone about, grumbling and poking at the other guests: Cheerilee, who had put together some last minute mummy costume that just made Luna grumble, and a few other ponies... but also a few curious Nightmares and the demon Atrus. The last seemed very confused by everything that was going on as he wandered back and forth amongst the crowd, obviously not entirely sure what he was even doing here. Luna smiled amusedly at the demon as she walked up beside him, and Atrus studied her for a few moments before he shook his head and lowered it forwards awkwardly. "I am here to serve and help however I can... but I do not understand how I am helping." "Thou art... keeping the proper mood. Besides, 'tis good for thee." Luna said kindly, and then she stomped a hoof firmly a few times to get the attention of the other ponies, shouting cheerfully: "Welcome to this, my most glorious of nights! Now, yes, as I am sure thou all know, I was too busy with my foal to attend the play, but I have been told that 'twas mostly garbage anyway without fair Rarity's help." This got a few laughs as Rarity smiled and waved a hoof with a blush, and then Luna grinned widely, glancing back and forth before she winked over at Pinkie Pie, who grinned brightly behind her currently combed-down mane. "But our dear and generous host, Pinkie Pie, who agreed to help me throw this party, has a few fun games for us all to play! And I expect each and every one of thee to take part, 'lest I take it into my head to smack all of thee. For tonight I have had to entrust my foal's care to a babysitter." "Yeah, well, we got Derpy taking care of our kid." Rainbow said mildly, glancing up and raising his glass of beer. "We're the ones who are probably going to come home to the house being ruined." "Oh, hell, now you're the one who suggested her in the first place." Applejack said pointedly, and Rainbow nodded after a moment with a lame grin, rubbing at the back of his head. "So don't go bein' a jerk now." "I'm not a jerk. You're a jerk." Rainbow said huffily, and then he winced when Applejack hit him before he held up a hoof and declared: "I think we should play truth or dare. And I dare somepony to trade wives with me. Except you, Scrivener, Luna scares me normally but right now she really, really scares me." "But I make such a pretty Sleipnir!" Luna whined, and there were laughs at this before Pinkie Pie giggled behind her hooves, and Luna paused before grinning and stomping a hoof. "Truth or dare is a childish, stupid game, and thus I adore this choice! Who goes first?" "We could go alphabetically?" Twilight suggested, then she winced at the sour looks she got before Applejack nodded fervently as Rainbow Dash slapped his forehead. "It's just a suggestion! I mean, we need some kind of order, after all, and-" "I am going first and I shall pummel anypony who says differently!" Luna shouted cheerfully, and was a moment of awkward silence before Luna nodded firmly, grinning back and forth around the room. "Most excellent. Now, I dare..." Scrivener winced and rose a hoof awkwardly, but Luna only huffed and smacked him, saying flatly: "Oh, there is no point in daring thee to do anything." "No, uh. I was going to say that what you do is choose someone, and then you ask them 'truth or dare.' And then if they choose truth, they have to answer any question you ask, and if you say dare, they have to do the dare." Scrivener explained, nudging her lightly, and Luna grumbled a bit before the male said dryly: "No, we can't just play 'dare or dare.' Besides, with the right questions, truths can be more fun." "Very well. Celestia, truth or dare?" Luna asked loudly, looking pointedly over at her sister, and Celestia winced at this before mumbling something, but Luna clearly picked up on this as she laughed and stomped a hoof. "Childish folly? I think not! Truth, did thou say?" Celestia sighed, then nodded as she sipped slowly at her cup of tea, and Luna grinned widely over at her before she asked cheerfully: "Tell us the truth, Celestia: art thou fond of the Draconequus? Thou has been following him around all night as if attempting to lure him to thy bed." Discombobulation coughed violently at this, hammering a fist against his chest as Celestia looked surprised, then smiled slightly and replied calmly: "He's a good friend, Luna. You do understand you don't need to sleep with every friend you make, yes?' "No." Luna said brightly, and Celestia sighed and rolled her eyes before the Sleipnir-disguised pony began to look back and forth, beginning excitedly: "Now where is my daughter-" "No, Luna, now it's my turn, so I get to choose someone." Celestia said gently, and Luna grumbled before Celestia glanced towards Scrivener Blooms, smiling slightly at him. "Truth or dare, old friend?" "Dare." Scrivener said after a moment of thought, figuring it would likely be safer as he nervously scraped his claw against the floor. Celestia looked thoughtfully at him before Discombobulation leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and she nodded in agreement to this before saying mildly: "I dare you to not babysit Luna tonight. By which I mean no explaining things to her, no warning her about things, and no restraining her, soul-link or otherwise." Scrivener winced at this, leaning back as Luna looked delighted, stomping her hooves rapidly before the stallion asked awkwardly: "Celestia are... are you sure?" "I know what I'm doing." Celestia smiled slightly, looking at him pointedly, and Scrivener sighed and nodded glumly, Luna laughing in delight before she cheerfully shoved her way over towards the buffet table to begin grabbing up candy, as Celestia called mildly: "That doesn't mean the rest of us are going to just let you do anything you like." "Yes, but now Scrivener Blooms shan't scold me or complain to me about silly things, and that is wonderful." Luna replied pointedly, before she picked up a sucker and stuck it into her mouth, slurping loudly on it as Twilight looked apprehensively at Celestia and Discombobulation when they lightly clicked their cups together. Scrivener grumbled, then he looked meditatively over at Rainbow Dash, asking mildly: "Truth or dare?" "Dare, all the way, bring it on." Rainbow said firmly, nodding rapidly as he grinned widely, winking across at him and flapping his wings once. "I ain't scared of nothing!" "I dare you to feed Pinkamena a piece of cake. And be nice about it." Scrivener said dryly, and Rainbow Dash stared at him as Pinkamena shot him an ugly look, but the stallion only winked over at the half-demon. "Hey, you can bite him if you want." Pinkie Pie giggled brightly, then zipped across the room, returning a moment later with a chair and shoving this into Pinkamena from behind, knocking her sitting back with a grunt before the bright twin vanished again, only to bounce quickly back with a piece of cake on a plate as the half-demon snapped: "You're kidding me!" "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Pinkie Pie said brightly, and Rainbow winced, leaning away before the pink pony added cheerfully: "I mean, friends and cake, it's like friendship cake!" "This is childish." Pinkamena muttered, but Luna only nodded brightly as ponies leaned in, watching curiously as Applejack shoved her Pegasus husband firmly forwards, making him wheeze as he stumbled over before wincing and taking the cake from Pinkie when she shoved it at him. He looked lamely down at Pinkamena, who glared up at him before he carefully picked up the slice of cake... then squeaked when the half-demon reached up and yanked him down by the mane, snapping: "You drop that or get any crumbs on me, and I'll feed you my hoof, understood? You make any sort of mess at all, and I swear to Hel herself I will break your face." "Ma'am!" Rainbow wheezed, and then he carefully rose the cake in trembling hooves, guiding it slowly forwards as Discombobulation gave a giggle, then hurriedly covered his mouth, clearing his throat and looking as serious as possible when Rainbow shot him a horrible glare. Pinkamena bit slowly down, and then glared when Rainbow continued to push awkwardly forwards for a moment, smearing chocolate against her face. For a moment, there was silence... and then the half-demon stood suddenly and punched the Pegasus hard, knocking him flat on his back and sending both cake and plate flying as Applejack winced and leapt forwards, then the half-demon huffed as Discombobulation and Luna both fell over laughing. "I warned him!" The game continued once the sense returned to Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena got the chance to punch Scrivener as well, finally calming after this with a grumble. In retaliation, Rainbow dared Big Mac to kiss Scrivener, which was followed by Cheerilee awkwardly confessing the truth about her first crush, Twilight blushing furiously as she was told to tell the truth about her relationship with Scrivener and Luna, Spike being dared to put on Rarity's makeup, and so on and so forth. It was a childish, silly game that spiraled out of control until Luna – delighted, high on sugar and coffee, looking perhaps just a touch unbalanced – finally decreed that they had thoroughly humiliated each other and now needed to move on to another game. And Pinkie had just the game: a special version of hide and seek. Cowlick had huffed as Pinkie had begun to explain it... and then the lights had gone out, there had been a crashing, and a few moments later the lights flashed back on to reveal several ponies had gone missing. Luna admired how well it had been staged... particularly since the guests had been taken at random, including Pinkie Pie herself. That left Pinkamena as their host, as she said kindly: "Go ahead, explore, see if you can find where everypony's gone off to. One rule: don't try to leave." It was a fun game of make-believe: Sugar Cube Corners had been booby-trapped with all kinds of props put together by Pinkamena. Cowlick kept reassuring Ross that it wasn't real, although the engineer herself seemed to have trouble believing her own words. And even as they managed to locate guests who had been abducted here and there – including a particularly disgruntled Pinkie Pie that Pinkamena hadn't bothered to warn ahead of time before having a Nightmare sweep her off and hide her under her own bed – others vanished, making Luna gleeful at the way everything was turning out. She loved the games, the fun of it all: she loved making the adults into foals again, and making them laugh and yell and scream. By the end of the night, everyone had been located, most of the treats had been eaten, and everyone felt such a mix of humiliation and happiness and childishness that most of the ponies couldn't remember how to act like adults anymore. Discombobulation seemed to take a special sort of pleasure in this... but then again, he was a chaos entity. Finally, the guests began to filter out, heading on their separate ways, and Luna instructed the Nightmares and Atrus to help the Pink Twins clean up. Pinkamena smacked Scrivener one last time as they made their way out, and the half-wyrm, half-pony smiled wryly before staring when Pinkamena snagged Luna next and kissed her impulsively. Luna had been left gaping, and Pinkamena had licked her own sharp teeth thoughtfully before saying mildly: "Not as good as the real thing, but whatever. By the way, Nightmare Moon, if I ever catch you going into my stuff again, I'll grind you into a fine powder and snort you to get high. Got it?" "Rulebook says she's still alive. You can only kill werewolves with silver." Discombobulation said mildly as he strode by, then he paused in the doorway, leaning back and adding kindly: "By the way. Love the mane. It says 'I don't care what stallions think of me, but I'm not a lesbian.'" "Yeah, that describes sissy." Pinkamena muttered, and she reached up, easily brushing a hoof through her mane and sending bobby pins popping and tumbling down as she shook her head briskly, and a moment later her mane fell in a perfectly straight curtain that half-covered her face. Then she rolled her eyes as behind her, Pinkie Pie huffed loudly, saying grumpily: "It's more that I don't don't care what stallions think of me, big twin sister. I mean, oh, sure, sometimes I really wonder what it'd be like if I had a special somepony like you do..." "Sleipnir is not my special somepony, why does everyone say that? That's stupid, anyway." Pinkamena said crankily, glaring at Pinkie Pie, but this only made the brighter sibling smile again and bounce a little on her hooves. "I'm a damned demon. Literally, been to Helheim, broke out of the great big ice-block prison down there, definitely going back there when I die. And he's up in Valhalla so... so it's not possible anyway." "I think my brother's very lucky to have you." Celestia said gently as she walked by, and Pinkamena looked up stupidly at this before the winged unicorn smiled slightly and flicked her horn, her body steaming before her Nightmare Moon guise burst apart like smog and faded quickly from sight, leaving her standing in ivory splendor, rainbow mane and tail both swaying gently backwards of their own accord. "Besides, as Luna and Scrivener prove... when it comes to love, all things are possible." "That's stupid, Princess Sunshine. Even for you. Especially for you, realist that you're supposed to be..." Pinkamena muttered, shaking her head embarrassedly before she glowered over her shoulder at smiling Pinkie Pie and the curious Nightmares that were now leaning forwards, then she grumbled and turned around, bulling into Luna. The Sleipnir-disguised pony squawked as she, Celestia, Discombobulation, and Scrivener were all shoved out the door and into the street, where Twilight and Scarlet Sage were both waiting, the two watching awkwardly as the half-demon shouted at the group of four she had just kicked out: "Now get lost and goodnight!" Discombobulation grumbled under his breath as the half-demon slammed the door, brushing at himself as Luna giggled a little and Scrivener sighed, rolling his eyes. Celestia only looked for a few moments at the building thoughtfully, and then she smiled and shook her head, glancing over at Twilight and asking curiously: "Are you going to come back to the library tonight, or are you going home with Scrivener and Luna?" Twilight Sparkle blushed awkwardly at this phrasing, Luna and Scrivener both unable to stop themselves from looking up in surprise as well before the violet mare bowed her head forwards with a small smile. Over the course of the night, some of her stitching had come off... yet there was a haunting familiarity about even this somehow, as she said quietly: "Celestia... I just want to let you know that... I still consider you a friend. Family, even... and..." "I know. I know. But I'm trying to handle this with... as much grace and dignity as possible, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia replied quietly, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards as she smiled faintly. "This isn't... easy for me, no. And I question your decisions sometimes, I will admit that openly... but all the same, they're your decisions to make, not mine. And I know that... no matter how pure many of my concerns and motives may be, I am also jealous. Of what you share with my sister, and of what my sister shares with you. "But I have no right to judge. No right to try and interfere with your happiness." Celestia smiled a little again, looking up and saying quietly: "And I have been... happier in this last month than I have been in the longest time. Tonight, acting like this, taking part in these normal pony things and helping indulge Luna's childishness... it made me feel... good. It made me feel happy in ways I can't quite describe. I felt... like a normal pony, with normal pony friends." Luna smiled a little, then she shook herself briskly as her her horn thrummed and her body glowed, reshaping itself from the form of Sleipnir and back into that of a winged unicorn before the light faded softly. Luna was left standing in her natural form, her eyes bright with happiness as she gazed up at Celestia, nodding slowly to her older sibling as she said softly: "And then that, Celestia, makes this entire night more than worthwhile. Oh, do not get me wrong: the candy is divine, getting even the sternest of ponies to behave like foals is glorious, and to feel my beautiful night treated as a safe place, a happy place..." She smiled and closed her eyes, raising her head. "'Tis wonderful. "But Celestia... what makes these things all truly worthwhile, always shall be and always has been the acknowledgment of those closest to me..." Luna glanced softly towards Scrivener Blooms, drawing her eyes over him affectionately. "And their own happiness. Big sister, thy happiness... that thou finds thy way, without worrying constantly for the thoughts and beliefs of others... that is extremely important to me. And finally, after so many years, we are finally seeing thee... blossom." Celestia only laughed quietly at this, however, bowing her head forwards with a small smile before she said softly: "You know, they say that only fools place their happiness in others. That serenity is first found within one's self." "Nay." Luna smiled warmly, winking over at Celestia. "There is plenty of happiness to be found in others, friend and enemy alike, and 'tis fools and cowards who refuse to find that, for fear they shall be bitten and suffer for it. But whilst I am sure that all of us here, from Discombobulation to thee, can confess to a secret world inside of our own selves... at the same time, I am somehow all too certain that the only ponies who could find happiness inside themselves in any and all situations are either locked up in the asylum or locked up in the depths of holy temples, and I do not know which prison is the worse one." Scrivener snorted in amusement, looking mildly over at Luna. "Now that sounds like something I'd say." He paused, then awkwardly glanced down at his claw, flexing it slowly and adding: "Also uh... do you think you could go about dispelling this polymorph now?" "No, thou art handsome like this. Right, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia? Is he not handsome? Is he not handsome, Bob of Ginnungagap?" Luna looked half-imploringly, half-intimidatingly around at the others, and Celestia sighed as Twilight smiled lamely and shrugged. That left Discombobulation, who was looking meditatively at Scrivener as the half-wyrm, half-pony slowly turned his head to look awkwardly back at the chimerical creature. Then, finally, Discombobulation said kindly: "On opposite day, I'd say you were the prettiest daintiest little perfectly-symmetrical thing I'd ever set my eyes on." He paused, then looked thoughtfully up at the night sky above. "But it's not opposite day, is it? It's not even day, it's night. So I suppose that instead I must confess that you look as if you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. And then it fell on you for good measure. And then a dog peed on you. Well, that testifies more towards how you smell rather than how you look but all the same, it works." Scrivener looked sourly at the Draconequus, and Luna glared at him as Discombobulation looked calmly down at her, then he touched his own chest as he gave a dramatic inhale. "Oh! You wanted me to lie." With that, he looked very seriously at Scrivener Blooms, and said kindly: "You have a very distinct look completely all your own." "Thank you." Scrivener said dryly, and then he rolled his eyes as Luna huffed and pawed a hoof against the road, glowering up at the Draconequus. "Now can I go back to normal?" "If you, like, Scrivener, I can-" Celestia began, and then she winced when Luna glared at her horribly and stomped her front hooves childishly. "Luna, please. Besides, you know better than to leave a polymorph for the long term. It can have negative repercussions." "Yes, long term. A single night is not long-term, not even twenty-four hours is long term." Luna retorted, huffing as she rose her head before glaring over at Discombobulation as the Draconequus carefully edged away. "And thou. Thou art simply fortunate I do not smash thy pretty little aquarium. Thou would never be able to put it back together." "Probably not, but that's what you ponies are for. You're very good at fixing problems created by other ponies." Discombobulation replied calmly, and then he held up a hand, adding: "Also, since I clearly have to insult everyone here instead of simply choosing one side and sticking to it, Celestia, did you ever think that maybe your concerns about polymorphing stem from the fact that you yourself are no good at it?" Celestia didn't look surprised or even irritated at this, however, asking pleasantly: "So does that mean I should instead encourage Luna to transform you into a ferret to become more comfortable with the idea of the process, particularly over the long term?" "Oh, touche. Judge, I would like my last remark stricken from the record." Discombobulation said mildly, glancing up into the darkness of the night sky, and then he looked moodily over at Twilight Sparkle before grunting and waving a hand. "Nah, you're not even worth an insult. Which is an insult in itself, of course, and likely the worst thing I can say to you at this point and time. At least with some guarantee it won't be enough to push Scrivener Blooms over the edge. My head has had enough of being bashed into rocks for one night, after all." Luna grunted at this as Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, and then Celestia shook her head and smiled a little despite herself. "Come with me, Discombobulation, before you get yourself hurt. I have a few more questions for you and I'd like to see if your powers can catch a glimpse of something I can't with my scrying mirror alone." The Draconequus looked thoughtful at his, but then he nodded, glancing towards Luna and Scrivener and saying dryly: "Well, Mom and Dad. Looks like I've been invited to a sleepover at Aunty Celestia's. Or should I call her Granny Celestia? Either way, I probably won't be back until sometime tomorrow, after I'm done helping the old lady out." "'Tis adorable, Scrivener, the way the Draconequus tries to hide his crush on Celestia. Besides, Bob, who art thou to judge another person by their age?" Luna paused, then looked curiously over at the chimerical creature. "Exactly how old art thou, anyway? And when is thy birthday?" Discombobulation looked awkward and quiet for a few moments, rubbing silently at his chest before he cleared his throat and suddenly spun on his heel, grumbling: "I'll be at the library, then. It's very rude to ask a chaos entity his age, though, especially one who's older than the mountains and yet younger than the sky." The ponies watched him hurry off before Scarlet Sage said softly: "I don't think we've ever really celebrated his birthday or anything. And well, not to be mean or anything, but... can you even have a birthday if you were never really born?" "Celestia and I do." Luna replied with a slight smile, glancing from her daughter towards her sibling, and then she shook her head and said softly: "Fear not, Scarlet Sage. I have a grand idea. But come, come, let us return home, and allow Celestia to go to her secret admirer. Besides, I am eager to ensure my son is alright in Hevatica's care." Celestia only smiled a little at this, shaking her head before wishing them a good night, and Twilight, Scrivener, and Scarlet Sage said their own farewells before turning to leave, Luna taking the lead and shaking her head with a quiet laugh as she let her mind play back through the events of the night with gratitude and warmth. Category:Transcript Category:Story